snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyssa Potter
Alyssa Lily Potter, (born November 7, 2063) is a mixed blood witch currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be starting her fourth term there in the house of Hufflepuff. She hopes to secure a position with the House's team in Quidditch for another third term After being Top Badger in her house for the two terms, since she transferred over to Hogwarts from Salem Institute of Magic, Alyssa is now entering her fourth term at Hogwarts with no expectations other than just being a regular student and just completing her OWLs and NEWTs and graduating from there. She has accepted that she will not be like her siblings, who were all House Prefects and Quidditch Captains. 'Early Life (2063-2074)' Alyssa was born on November 7, 2063 in Los Angeles, California to a mixed blood father and a pure-blood mother, making her a mixed blood. Her father, James Albus Potter, is a direct descendent of Harry James Potter, and her mother Melissa Jane Matthews is American. Growing up partly in Bel Air, Los Angeles and Salem, Alyssa would spend her summer holidays visiting with her great great grandfather in London. She would sit on his lap and listen to stories of his adventures when he was a young boy in Hogwarts. She would relive those days with her siblings, pretending that she was fighting off dementors and deatheaters. She had her fair share of scrapes, falling off trees and brooms. She discovered that she had magical powers when she accidentally made their dog's food bowl float towards her when she was 5 years old. Being the ever inquisitive 5 year old, she would watch as her parents and older members of the family used magic, and even though she wasn't allowed to use it herself, she would secretly try to remember how to cast the spells that they performed. 'Living in Bel Air, Los Angeles' Living in Bel Air, Alyssa was always oblivious of the fact that her family was wealthy. Even when growing up, her parents taught her siblings and her to never flaunt their wealth, but rather to use it instead to help others who were in need. Along with her mother, Alyssa would help out once a week at the soup kitchens, located in downtown skidrow. Instead of spending money and buying lavish toys for herself, Alyssa's only expensive purchase was to buy a computer, so that she could learn through the Internet, all about the other cultures and people of the world. 'FedCom Hackers' Then her interest in magic waned for awhile when she and her twin, Claudia discovered the wonders of the computer. Together with Claudia, they would try to figure out how to break passwords and finally at the age of 8, they successfully hacked into a Federal Bureau Computer. They were caught by their father, and before they were caught by the police. However, being grounded for two weeks with no access to any computers, did not discourage the twins from attempting to hack into the Federal Computers again. By the time Alyssa entered the Salem Institute of Magic to start her first term there, she and Claudia had managed to hack into the the Federal Computers at least 15 times. 'Growing Up and Love for Outdoor Sports' While growing up, Alyssa excelled in outdoor sports. She loved swimming and running and won medals in both sports. She also picked up the love for horse back riding and whenever she would visit her maternal grandparents, she would spend hours riding the horses that they bred there on their ranch. As Alyssa grew up, her parents decided that she would learn how to defend herself muggle style and so they enrolled her in Taekwondo classes, and by the time Alyssa was 10, she earned her first black belt. Living in Bel Air, Los Angeles, Alyssa has easy access to the beach. Every morning and evening she pick up her board and along with her siblings, spend a lot of time riding the waves and surfing. Being the ever adventurous person, it was only natural that she would gravitate towards the the more dangerous version of the sea sport, wakesurfing where she would ride the waves following behind her family's speed boat. It was from her maternal grandfather, that she picked up the love of Baseball, America's #1 past time sport. 'First Term in Salem Institute of Magic' Alyssa's first term in Salem Institute of Magic was one filled with delight and mystery, when she rediscovered magic all over again. Together with Claudia, she would get into a lot of trouble, with Claudia being the ring leader. However, there was something that Alyssa discovered. Being the youngest child in the family, she found that she had to compete with her siblings, as they all excelled both in academically, as well as, athletically. Unlike her siblings and her twin, who didn't seem to have problems making friends, Alyssa always felt like the outsider in the group, someone that the others had to include just because she was their friend's siblings. She tended to keep to herself, preferring to let Claudia and her other siblings grab the limelight. Unlike her siblings who had no problems revealing their ancestry, Alyssa preferred to keep that a secret. At the end of the first term at Salem Institute of Magic, Alyssa was told by her parents that she would not be returning there but that she would be following her mother to London and that she would be attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while Claudia would stay behind. The twins were going to be separated. She was told it was because her parents wanted to separate the duo as much as possible before they ended up getting into trouble or worse yet, arrested. At that time, she together with Claudia, had successfully hacked into the muggle world's Federal computers 17 times and were infamously known as the FedCom Hackers by other fellow underground hackers. So reluctantly, Alyssa packed her bags and headed off to Hogwarts 'Life at Hogwarts (2074-Present)' 'Second year' Alyssa entered her first year at Hogwarts with much trepedition. She would be going in as a second year student and being new had to be sorted into a House, which was something very new to her. When she was sorted in Hufflepuff House, Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had been a Hufflepuff and had talked fondly of her time spent with her friends in the common room that was located right next to the kitchen. She joined the other students as they were led up to their common room and found to her dismay that being a second year student, everyone assumed that she would know her fellow 2nd year students. She could hear the other girls talking about sharing dorm rooms and she seriously believed that she would be stuck sleeping downstairs in the common room. But then a pretty 2nd year student by the name of Penny Lovegood, introduced herself and told her that they had already reserved a bed for her. From that day on Penny became her best friend. Alyssa slowly blended in with the rest of the students but never quite making any other friends. She found that she didn't have problems attending classes and answering the questions that the Professors posed but did realize that unlike the American Professors back home in the United States, the Professors had Hogwarts preferred short answers and not long winded ones. 'Classes' Alyssa found that she loved Herbology and spent a lot of her spare time helping out Professor Bentley in the Greenhouses, cleaning up and taking care of the plants that were grown there. She also loved Potions and History of Magic, although both Professors terrified her. She struggled with Arithmancy which she found rather surprising considering that Arithmancy was almost similar to her trying to break a computer code. But because the subject was taught by her Head of House, Professor Hadley, Alyssa tried her best to not fail her class. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies were the other classes that Alyssa enjoyed. But her favorite class was Flying Lessons. Alyssa loved being able to fly on a broom freely and it was then that she decided to tryout for her House Quidditch Team. ''' Hufflepuff Quidditch Team''' Alyssa quickly signed up when the Tryout Noticed was posted on the bulletin board and practised every spare minute of the day, preparing herself for the tryouts. But then on the actual day of tryouts, Alyssa's lack of confidence in herself returned, and she failed to show up for the tryouts thus missing her chance to be in the team. Alyssa berated herself and cried for days when she saw team players roster posted, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She had missed her chance. Then on the day that Hufflepuff was to play their first game against Ravenclaw, she was approached by Professor Hadley and the Hufflepuff, Quidditch Captain, Kita Lewis, to play as a substitute for the team. It seemed that the flu bug had stricken down almost the entire team. Alyssa was surprised but knowing that she had been given a second chance, agreed to play. This was the day that Alyssa would remember for the rest of her life. Her team comprising of only 4 players were up against a 7 player Ravenclaw team. But against all odds, they managed to beat Ravenclaw. Alyssa remembered celebrating with the other players, Kita, Penny, Nessie Dixon and Janice Trewhella. It was only then that Alyssa felt that she actually belonged somewhere. To be edited.. Third year To be edited.. Appearance, Personality, and Character Traits Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081 Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081 Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081 Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081